


Play the Game

by Shamra12



Series: How the Boys who Yearned for Wings Caught the Stars [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Queen (Band), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamra12/pseuds/Shamra12
Summary: What would become of Dick Grayson if Bruce Wayne hadn't been at the circus that fateful day? This is a speculative alternate universe fic featuring young Dick and Jason being kids in the 80s.Part Two of How the Boys who Yearned for Wings Caught the StarsA fic playlist is in progress here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1tmOh1tPz8oI1Of0L1Cx1I?si=tJ89V-oxRNOAASC21muprA
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: How the Boys who Yearned for Wings Caught the Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587952
Kudos: 21





	Play the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically the second part of what I hope to be a long-running series, though this is actually the fourth part I've written! Yes, Dick and Jay do go to see Queen! The track ordering and rough date are based on an actual Queen tour in 1980, though they never actually stopped in New Jersey irl. As always, feedback is welcomed!

Jason scrambled over the edge of the roof, collapsing on the top in a heap of exhaustion. He was breathing very heavily, his oversized coat and scarf sprawled out around him. He stayed very still for a bit, taking a short rest, trying to slow his breathing to more reasonable levels. The long silver strips of roofing were cold on his palms.

He'd climbed many a fire escape in his day, but apparently multiple stories of building took a bit more effort. He was a bit disappointed in himself; more practice at such things was definitely in his future.

As he finally caught his breath Jason breathed out a long sigh, a white wisp of warm breath obscuring his view of the rest of the roof. It lazily drifted into the freezing white sky as he prepared to pick himself up. He began to brace his arms as a noise stopped him - from the other side of the roof, he heard knocking against metal and scrabbling against brick. Had someone followed him?! He froze and tensed, eyes wide. He silently cursed the chill that made his breaths obscure his vision.

As another wisp of hot white air rose above his viewline, Jason held his breath. A hand appeared over the top of the roof, far across the horizontal silver stripes, immediately across from his prone form. After a moment a dark figure, not much larger than Jason, majestically front-flipped onto the roof's surface. Their landing wasn't perfect and they stumbled a little, but to Jason, this was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. As the adrenaline from his fear a moment ago coursed through his body, his eyes brightened in interest: he wanted to know everything about this person. He definitely wasn't leaving this roof anytime soon.

As the figure regained their balance and brushed their dark hair out of their face, Jason could see them more clearly. They appeared to be a boy, a little older than Jay was. He had beautiful tan skin, but most striking were his intensely blue eyes. Jason felt his face warm in what must have been a blush as their eyes met. The boy across the roof also seemed a little embarrassed; he must not have initially noticed Jason either.

"I didn't realize I had an audience," the boy called across the roof. His face definitely conveyed an awkwardness, as if he was painfully aware he hadn't stuck the landing, or maybe felt like he shouldn't be here. Jason didn't care at all. He was still utterly mystified. The boy brushed his hair back, seemingly unsure to do with his hands in this moment of excess self-consciousness.

"Hello," he said, eyes shut and with an awkward smile. He waved slightly.

"Hello," Jason replied quietly, maintaining eye-contact, but still flat on the roof's surface.

He realized this was probably a good time to regain some small semblance of composure and with some effort and shaky limbs, picked himself up and into a standing position. His mind began to race, unsure what to do next, when from far below a single, beautiful, distorted guitar stroke sliced through the night. Both of them immediately looked down at its source, transfixed.

Jason had chosen to climb this particular building due to its proximity to Gotham City Stadium, on this particular night, because this was the one night in 1980 that one of his favorite bands would be in Gotham...Queen. A scrappy roof of a decrepit building to some, but to a poor boy from inner city Gotham, it was prime seating for tonight's show.

He walked a little closer to the middle of the roof and sat down on the end of his coat, eyes fixed on the tiny figure of Brian May far on the stage below. He looked about an inch tall, but Jay could still make out the fluffy form of his hair and a vague shape of his Red Special as she sang into the night air.

Jay briefly glanced to his right and found that the other boy had also sat down on the rooftop a few feet away, also mesmerized by the music. He must have had the exact same idea. Just what were the odds?!

They both quietly took in the fast version of We Will Rock You, but during the brief transition to Let Me Entertain You, Jason caught motion out of the corner of his eye. The boy was inching slightly closer, and just now noticed Jason was watching him. He looked expectantly at Jason, waiting for some kind of reaction, but when none was given in return, he came closer. Jason had been too lost in his eyes to refuse.

Through the next song he was only a foot away. The boy blocked some of the cold wind on Jason's right side, and Jay almost imagined he could feel his body heat. He should be wary of the stranger, but he found something about this strangely comforting. Nothing more happened through this introduction, and the music once again absorbed Jason.

There was a short silence at the end of the next song. Well, the crowd cheered, but it was all background noise from so far away. The boy took the opportunity to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Dick."

Jason turned his head at the proximity of the noise, but once the words set in he stared incredulously at the boy for a moment. _Really?!_

"Yes, that _is_ my name." Well, Jason supposed it was still something. He _did_ want to know everything about the boy. Even at his age his brain had some other ideas at that name, though.

"I'm Jason," he replied after a moment that had felt much longer. Dick's smile at that warmed his heart so much he forgot all about how silly his name was and tried not to blush again; Dick would almost certainly notice at this proximity.

Their exchange was suddenly interrupted as far below the tiny figure of Freddie Mercury struck the keys of a piano. Jason and Dick both immediately cemented their gazes back on the stage. The notes dispersed between the buildings and through the streets and alleys beyond them, spreading into the city.

Jason didn't quite recognize this song at first, but found the transitions to be lovely together. Then two notes so close together began to repeat and he knew it instantly: this was called Play the Game. This was a much newer song but he'd heard it on the radio a few times. It was a particular favorite of his. Life _was_ a game, but this seemed like such a nice interpretation of it. Usually those trains of thought led to harsh and unfriendly places.

As Freddie finished up the first verse, Jason was positive this time, he felt some warmth over his right hand. It rested beside him on the roof's metal surface. But when he looked down, he saw Dick's hand, darker and smoother than his, tentatively approaching it. It hovered in the air inches above Jason's hand; he had indeed felt body heat.

_When you're feeling down and your resistance is low_

Dick intentionally kept his eyes on the stage, trying to be as nonchalant as he could, but his hand also quivered slightly, betraying his nerves. Jason did not pull his away.

_This is your life, don't play hard to get_

Jason instinctually felt guilty, stupid; he didn't know this guy, Dick's older, he's bigger and stronger, if it came down to him trying to take advantage of Jay, he'd probably win in a fight. You've just met the guy, why trust him like this?!

But as Dick's hand rested on Jason's, he was overwhelmed by how gentle it was. And it was surprisingly warm despite the cold. The touch just made Jason melt inside. He'd never felt like this before. And in response to the attention of another boy?! Was he even allowed to do that?!

_Play the game, Everybody play the gaaaaaame_

But....if life was a game, and oh boy it was, who was he to let other people tell him how to win? Jason would decide the winning conditions of this one. And this sure as hell felt like a win. Not for the year, not even for the week, but for the day, absolutely.

_Of love_

Jason began to hold back tears. He was absolutely overcome by how safe he felt with Dick. So physically capable, but so gentle and kind in the mere minutes they'd known each other.

He shook slightly through the bridge, hand still safely beneath Dick's, but fighting back tears. He took the deepest breath he could and swallowed hard. Dick's hand didn't move.

By the guitar solo though, with the Red Special, one of Jason's favorite instruments in the whole world, singing her sweet song, her rough but melodious tones ringing through the city, Jason tentatively rested his head on Dick's shoulder.

Dick didn't seem to expect this and jumped a little, making Jason jump with him. Jay looked into his eyes, an inquiring expression on his face, but he reflected that he probably looked fairly pathetic as a tear wandered down his left cheek.

Dick's response was the kindest, gentlest smile Jason had ever seen. He didn't know people like this really existed. People reacted kindly to you because they wanted something, that was simply how life worked. Dick didn't seem like that at all though....his expressions were just so _genuine_. Jason wondered what his life had been like to leave him like this. He certainly didn't seem rich, or he wouldn't have stolen a seat like this. His clothes were worn and his hair seemed rather overgrown, certainly not in a modern style. Jason's curiosity overwhelmed him, wondering about this beautiful creature before him.

He was brought out of his swirling thoughts when he felt Dick's hand on his left arm. It took Jay a moment to realize Dick had protectively wrapped his arm around him. The tears returned, and Jason melted into Dick's side. Dick didn't seem to mind the salty drops of potent emotion dripping onto the deep faded blue of his fraying jacket, and instead drew his arm tighter around Jason.

The crowd adored Queen, and they played three encores before the night was over, but to Jason it could never have been long enough. The music was wonderful, but it lost all distinct meaning to him. The rest of the night was a blur. His deepest desire was to merely stay on this rooftop in the dark safety of the night in Dick's arms forever.


End file.
